The invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising at least one of several electrical storage cells comprising an electrical energy storage device for supplying electrical energy to at least one consumer of electrical energy on the side of the motor vehicle.
It is known that motor vehicle-side consumers of electrical energy, under which term is to be understood in particular also a drive unit or parts thereof forming electrical machines, can be or are supplied with electrical energy from at least one energy storage device built on the side of the motor vehicle. Such devices for storage of electrical energy generally include a number of electrically interconnected energy storage cells. According to a popular design form for such an electrical storage device, an electrical storage unit is formed from several lithium-based energy storage cells. The energy storage cells forming the electrical storage unit are typically accommodated in a receiving device in an energy storage device housing.
What needs to be improved in the existing technology described above is that the fact that the receiving device usually takes up a significant amount of space, which is in any case scarce on the vehicle-side. Therefore, only a limited number of arrangement possibilities are available for such receiving devices.